


That Should Be Me

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tags not yetdone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: High school best friends Seongwu and Daniel has always been together since elementary school. Seongwu doesn’t know when it started but when he realized he had feelings for his best friend it was too late.. and so he thought.





	1. Almost Late

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first High School AU of Ongniel! My tags are still a work in progress and not all characters are shown in this chapter. I already have 2 more chapters finished so I’ll be updating it quickly. 
> 
> I didn’t properly proof read the whole chapter so if you see any mistakes please be a nice person and go on with it.. just kidding, please point it out so I can edit it.

“Hyung! wait up!” he shouted as he tried to catch up to his best friend. “Faster, Niel-ah! We’re almost late!” the older replied while running like a mad man along the street going to their high school.

 

Just as the two boys reached the front gate of their school, the bell rang and they dashed to the 3rd floor of the building.

 

*panting* “Hyu-hyung. I. C-can’t. keep. up. no. m-more.” Daniel tried his hardest to keep up with his long-legged hyung but the stairs going up felt like mountains for the chubby-samoyed looking boy.

 

“Sshhh. Less talking more running.”

Foot steps of what seems like running horses can be heard from the hallway. 3 friends are waiting excitedly inside the classroom.

“3..2..1..!”

 

The classroom room door slams open. Behind it are two boys. One was slim, long-legged, he had a thick brunette hair and wide, deep brown eyes, he also had 3 constellation like moles on his left cheek. Behind was a boy who was panting and looked like a tired Samoyed puppy. He had these nerdy glasses on, his eyes were crescent shaped, he had a small mole right under his right eye, one on his chubby cheeks and one on the side of his chin, he also had a head full of raven colored hair to match his cute bubbly face. 

 

“ding! ding! ding! ding! money out people!” Jaehwan shouted. 2 other boys handed their $5 to the guy.

 

“Why does Ms. Kwon have to be late today of all the days!” Jinyoung exclaims

 

“Just pay up before he gets more annoying.” Minhyun says as he hands the money to his friend and sits back on his chair at the last row.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are betting on us.. AGAIN!” Seongwu shouts irritatedly at their friends.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are almost late.. AGAIN. Tell me now, how far is school from your guys’ house?” Jaehwan jokingly interrogates the two mess in front of him.

 

Still trying to catch his breath, poor innocent Daniel tries to answer “T-t-two b-blocks...” but Seongwu cuts him off “shut up you airhead! he knows where we live! and you’re the reason why we were almost late today!” the boy yelled.

 

A short man in a blue polo and black slacks comes in and announced “Ms. Kwon won’t be able to join the class today due to a family emergency. However, she left something for you guys to do so since she knows you’re gonna miss her and would probably get bored without doing anything.” the man laughs, the students groans.

 

“He really thinks he’s funny doesn’t he?” Jaehwan says quietly (sort of) enough that only the 5 of them can hear him.

 

“He does. He should’ve just tried being a comedian instead of being a teacher.” Jinyoung adds,

 

“Guys, be respectful. He’s still our teacher.” Minhyun intervenes, “That doesn’t mean we’ll tolerate his lame jokes though.” Seongwu replies,

 

“Uhm.. guys, I think he heard us.” Daniel nervously stops the conversation.

 

The boys felt their blood rush into their faces. They turned their heads to the man standing between Daniel and Jinyoung’s chairs.

 

“Ehermm..” Mr. Yang clears his throat “My sense of humor may not be of your tastes, but I’m sure the tasks that I’m about to give you guys will not be to your liking either.” and like it was rehearsed, the 5 nervously gulped.

 

Mr. Yang Se Chan was known to be a jokester. Some students love his jokes, like Kang Daniel who laughs at almost everything, and some doesn’t ex: Kim Jaehwan, Bae Jinyoung and Ong Seongwu.. then there’s students like Hwang Minhyun who doesn’t care.

 

“Ya! 4-idiots and Hwang Minhyun from 3-C! What did you guys do now?!” Yoon Jisung from 4-A and the student body secretary shouts from the window overlooking the school grounds.

 

“Hyung! be a good sunbae-nim and come help us clean up!” Jaehwan shouts.

 

“I’d love to! but Sungwoon and I are a bit busy! School festival stuffs!” the elder replied.

 

“Booooo! You’re full of excuses, hyung!” Daniel shouts back.

 

“YA! LESS TALKING MORE CLEANING!” an angry Minhyun screams. As much as he loves cleaning, Minhyun felt it was unfair for him and Daniel to clean the school grounds alongside the 3 dummies whose big mouths got them into doing labor for the rest of the afternoon.

 

The group finally finished their punishment and headed back to their classroom. They picked up their bags and went home. At the gate, their close senior friends greeted them.

 

“Annyeonghasseo, troublemakers! How was cleaning the school grounds?” Ha Sungwoon asked with a teasing face.

 

“Shut up, hyung it’s not funny!” Seongwu scoffs.

 

“Woah there tiger, you seem a little bit aggressive today.” the elder replied jokingly.

“Let’s go and eat chicken, I’ll treat you guys today!” Jisung announced loudy to save the love of his life from getting murdered by the irritated Seongwu.

 

They walked 5 blocks away from the school, a little bit further from Daniel and Seongwu’s apartment complex, they then turned into the unlimited chicken wing place that they frequently went to whenever they felt like eating a ton.

 

“YEY! RUSTIC!” Jinyoung shouts as they arrived at the chicken place.

 

After a plate with a mountain of chicken bones, the eldest announced, “This weekend my parents and sister will go out of town, so let’s all meet up at my place and hang out!” after everybody agreed to the plan, they all stood up. Thank Mr. Ching, the owner of the restaurant and bid their goodbyes to each other.

 

As Daniel and Seongwu was walking, Daniel randomly asked his best friend a question. “Hyung, do you think I’m attractive?” Seongwu’s eyes grew bigger as he got flustered by the random question,

 

“Y-ya! Kang Daniel why would you ask me that question! We’re both guys of course I don’t think you’re attractive!!” Seongwu stormed off to their apartment building and hurriedly took the stairs. He lived on the 2nd floor so it was easier. Daniel’s flat was a couple of door away from theirs, so before he went in he turned to his best friend and bud him goodbye “Hey fatty goodnight!”.

 

Daniel smiles and waves “Goodnight, hyung! See you tomorrow! I promise I’ll wake up early!”.

 

And he didn’t..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flash from 2Sungs POV and how they knew about Seongwu's crush on Daniel.

**..Months later..**

 

“Finally! What took you so long?” Seongwu have been waiting for Daniel for about 10mins outside their building apartment.

 

“Ehh~ hyung, I’m early today. So don’t nag at me. And besides it’s too early for that. Wait, why aren’t you wearing any jacket today? aren’t you cold? it’s a bit chilly today~” Daniel pouts at his hyung.

 

Ever since that ‘do you think I’m attractive’ incident, Seongwu’s soft spot for Kang Daniel has gotten even softer. Everytime the younger does something cute, the elder’s heart races and his ears starts to heat up. What the hell is this feeling? And why only to Kang Daniel? .

 

Seongwu knew that fall has already started, hence the chilly wind that swiftly passed them both. But Seongwu couldn’t feel that right now. His body is too busy sending heat waves in every part of him.

 

“Hyung? Hyung? are you okay? gwenchanh-a?” Daniel got worried for a bit there. His hyung’s face looked like it was burning, it was red and he seemed to be a bit out of it. Daniel shakes Seongwu’s shoulders and the elder snapped out of it. “I-I’m okay. Let’s go!”. Seongwu runs and Daniel tried to catch up to him.

 

Seongwu always had more stamina than Daniel. The younger being on the chubbier side, always had to keep up while trying not to lose consciousness from exhaustion whenever his hyung decided that it was a good idea to run going up the stairs. Climbing it up normally was already painful for him, running up was like wanting death to take him every step.However, the two were inseparable. They lived in the same complex ever since elementary school, they even went to the same school back then too. Seongwu was only a few months older than Daniel, but Daniel looked up to him like he was years older than him. Whatever Seongwu did, Daniel does. Whatever Daniel wanted, Seongwu wanted it too. But the only thing that the two can’t relate to each other was Daniel’s b-boying. Months after Daniel started doing b-boy, his physical appearance changed bit by bit. His stamina got a lot more better than even Seongwu couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

B-boying.. I hate it. Seongwu thought to himself. Daniel was showing their friend’s his new moves at Jisung’s house. Their sunbae’s house was big, a little too big for a family of four but since they often went there to hang out it eventually became just big enough for 7 growing boys to hangout.

 

“Keep that pose, Niel. Let me take a picture!” Jisung snapped a picture of Daniel doing the shoulder freeze. Every since Daniel started learning b-boying, he rarely goes to Seongwu’s house to play video games. Instead he stays at home to practice or goes to a studio, thus losing weight and going from chubby to almost fit in a couple of months.

 

“A little bit more practice Daniel-ah and you’ll burn those chubby cheeks out.” Sungwoon tells Daniel. “I’m aiming for that, hyung! I’m doing push ups every morning too since last month.” Daniel says shyly but with a smile that just melts Seongwu’s heart.

 

You look great with those chubby cheeks, Niel. Stop exercising or else girls will start noticing you. Seongwu thought.

 

“Right, hyung?” Daniel turns his head to Seongwu.

“hmm? what was that?” the elder replied confused as he wasn’t able to catch the first part of the question.

“I said, I want to be like you. Attractive and popular to girls, that’s why I’m doing all these exercises.” Daniel repeated.

 

“You’ll never be like me, Niel-ah. I’m on a different league than you.” Seongwu bluffs. The younger just laughed knowing that his hyung was kidding. And the elder could only look at him with a grin on his face as if he was looking at an amazing view. But it’s a very nice indeed, but only to Seongwu’s eyes.

 

While the younger seems to oblivious about his older best friend’s feelings, their friends see it as clear as day. They knew that for months now that Seongwu was acting differently strange around Daniel.

 

The two seniors knew about it first.

 

***flashback***

 

“Sungwoon~ come and help me bring these files down the student council’s office.” Jisung commands while sluggishly bringing himself to pile the files up to be able to carry them conveniently. Sungwoon slowly opens his eyes, he just fell asleep after running around all day to make sure everything is in order for the school festival’s opening and games, he hasn’t eaten yet and he came to school at 6am today.. 6AM!

 

“Fuck off, hyung. do that yourself. I’m too tired to move!” he rebels.

 

“HA SUNGWOON, DO YOU WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO DIE BECAUSE OF A SPINAL INJURY OR BECAUSE HE FELL DOWN THE STUPID STAIRS?!” Jisung yells.

 

“Hyunggg~” the latter gets up and helps his boyfriend pile the files up. In Sungwoon defense, he’s not part of the student council and he’s only helping out his boyfriend who’s always stressed because of his student council responsibilities. 

 

The two carries the files across the hall then down the stairs to the 3rd floor. They kept silent the whole way to til’ they reached the their juniors classroom.

 

“Hyung, stop— keep quiet—“ the younger suddenly halts to a stop before they reached 3-C.

 

**“What the f—“**

 

“I said quiet, hyung!”. Sungwoon stealthily peeks through the classroom door and Jisung follows him.

 

“How did you know they were here?” the older whispered, Sungwoon responded by pointing out the shadow of two boys.

 

One resting his head on the table, he seems to be sleeping. The other sitting on the other side facing the other, he’s smiling.. “

 

Oh shit, hyung. LOOK!” Sungwoon gasp. The sitting boy leaned closer to the sleeping boy’s cheek until the gap between the lips and cheeks disappeared.

 

Jisung’s eyes widen and before he knew it he dropped the files on the floor and he let out a loud “WHAT THE F—“ before he could finish, his boyfriend grabbed his mouth to close it with his hand.

 

“You just can’t keep your big mouth shut can you?!” Sungwoon said in a very disapproving whisper.

 

“Please don’t tell anybody..” a small voice comes from the opening of the room. The bickering couple turn their heads up and saw a teary-eyed Ong Seongwu with a cherry colored face. “..especially him.” he pleaded and ran. 

 

***end of flashback***

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a longer I promise :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

 “Seongwu-ya, what are you getting Daniel for Christmas?” Jaehwan asks.

 

“That’s HYUNG to you, idiot. And I don’t know. I haven’t found anything yet.” he replied.

 

“A new pair of shoes should be good.” a familiar voice replied.

 

“Jihoonie!” Seongwu’s eyes brightened up upon seeing his sophomore friend.

 

“Seongwu-nie” the younger replied then hugged his sunbae.

 

“He’s almost 2 years younger than you! Why is he allowed to call you a cute nickname while I’m not?!!!” Jaehwan protested. “Because I like Jihoon more than you and he’s much more mature and way less annoying.” Seongwu replied.

 

The 3 chatted for hours at a café close to Jihoon’s place. “So have you told him yet?” Jihoon stops the conversation.

 

“He knows?!” Jaehwan shots a glare at Seongwu which the older just brushed off.

 

“Of course he does! besides Daniel, he’s the only person I could fully trust. Not that I don’t trust Minhyun or Jinyoung but I thought it was much easier to say to Jihoonie since he’s closer to me than Daniel.” Seongwu explains himself.

 

"Minhyun or Jinyoung or _JAE-E-HWAN_ ’ your other friend, Seongwu.” Jaehwan says.

 

“You’re barely a part of my ‘friends’ list, asshole.”

 

Jihoon just watches as his two hyungs argue about why Jaehwan is barely a “friend” to Seongwu until he realized that sneaky Seongwu hyung has perfectly re-directed his Daniel question into a senseless debate with Jaehwan to completely avoid it.

 

“Have you?” Jihoon asks again, this time his voice was a tad bit louder from the two boys who were talking non-stop just to get their attention back to the topic.

 

“I’m never going to. I never plan to.” the hopeless hyung replied.

 

“He can quickly make a comeback to every word you throw at him and debate with you about everything, yet he can’t do a simple confession to his since mom-i-accidentally-peed-on-my-pants days best friend.” Jaehwan points out.

 

“It’s not easy, you know that Mr. Minhyun-is-the-most-perfect-human-being!” the older replied.

 

“Yes, it is. I did it last week. And Mr. Perfect-human-being accepted my feelings right away and said that we have to go on real dates first before we can go official. That’s why we haven’t told you guys yet, because our first date is scheduled tomorrow.” Jaehwan replied with his chin up like a proud whipped guy he is.

 

“Fuck you. Fuck you both. And I thought Minhyun was the smart one. Now I understand why he puts up with your crazy ass, the boy was only good with books but not with picking partners.” Seongwu concluded.

 

“Hyung, I know I’m in no position give you any love advice but there’s this new girl named Soo Young from my class and she said he finds Daniel really handsome and she wants to date him. She’s really pretty too. Long legs. Amazing body. Wow. Puberty must’ve hit her pretty hard.” Jihoon trails off while imagining the girl he’s talking about.

 

“I thought you liked Woojin?” Seongwu asks. “I do. And FYI it’s love not like. We’re kinda dating. Hehe. Anyways, she’s just so damn hot, hyung. She might just be able to catch Daniel hyung’s attention and have him date her as she planned. Please do something before she does it hyung. Daehwi said he’s gonna help you confess first if he has to, he hates that girl’s guts.”

 

_Fuck my life then_

“Well if Daniel would grow fond of her then there’s not much I can do. He’s not mine to watch over. I don’t even know if he’s gay! He doesn’t even know that I’m gay!” Seongwu exclaims.

 

“I think he does tho and I’m pretty sure he’s gay too.” Jaehwan adds.

“how the are you so sure about that?” the older asks

“I’m sure because I know.”

“If I don’t know about it, then I’m pretty sure you don’t too”

“You’re not Daniel’s only friend, hyung.” and with a wicked smile Jaehwan finishes the conversation knowing that for the first time his hyung is flustered enough not to say anything else.

 

 

When Monday came, Daniel and Seongwu went together to school as usual, they were talking about what Daniel wanted to do on his birthday that 2 days away. The boys were deeply immersed in their chat that they didn’t realize the new girl that Jihoon was talking to Seongwu about on the weekend has entered the school gates and people were staring at her with awe.

 

 **“PARK SOO YOUNG!”** A loud scream cuts off the two boys’ conversation

 **“WHEN YOU!!”** the voice continued, catching the attention of everyone.   
“ **SMILE!!”** it was coming from somebody in 3-C’s classroom. Seongwu spots a familiar face, YOOK SUNGJAE?! 

**“I’M ALSO!!”** dumb-dumb is at it again Seongwu rolls his eyes

**“HAPPY!”**

 

“Woah! Sungjae hyung is really brave!” Daniel exclaims while laughing at the event that’s happening at moment.

 

“He’s dumb, Niel. Not brave.” Seongwu adds.

"Please don't ever do that if you ever decide to confess to somebody, okay?" the younger just nods his head while still laughing at the happenings around him. 

 

Everybody applauded Yook Sungjae’s bravery but the poor boy’s heart broke when Soo Young shouted

 

 **“KANG DANIEL OPPA! NEOMU NEOMU NEOMU JOA!”** then she proceeded to run to Daniel’s side, slightly pushing Seongwu aside.

 

 _Did she just fucking use that cheesy line from My Girlfriend is a Gumiho?! OHHH THIS BITCH HAS NERVES!_ Seongwu furiously thought

 

Daniel was shocked by the situation. This is his first time receiving a confession from anybody and not to mention it’s from the school’s most wanted girl! He didn’t dare move an inch until he felt the lady’s arm tangled into his.

 

“W-wae-yo?” Daniel asks while trying to wiggle his way out of her arms, to his dismay, the lady had a strong grip.

 

“Look here lady bug..” Seongwu cuts in. “My best friend here doesn’t know you.. he didn’t even know you existed until now. And you being all touchy and loud on your first interaction is not actually giving out a good first impression..”

 

People started to whisper. And the poor heartbroken lad that was shouting a few minutes ago disappeared. 

 

“ **move**.” Seongwu says with a firm tone

 

“b-but I j-just..” the girl got intimidated by how good looking-ly scary Seongwu was being at the at the moment. He looked like he was about to eat her alive.

“I said.. move!”

Soo Young complied and unlinked her arms from Daniel’s.

 

“Soo Young-ssi?”

She looked at Daniel’s direction.

Daniel held out is hand for a handshake. “Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Kang Daniel.” then he flashed her his one in a million smile.

Girls went gaga as if they just witnessed a wedding proposal.

_FUCKING KANG EUIGEON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NICE!_

 

Before she could even hold the lad’s hand, Seongwu dragged the young man out of the scene and headed into an empty space at the back of the school building.

 

“YA! KANG DANIEL! YOU BRAT!!!” Seongwu was furious.

“H-hyung! spare me! Sorry! I don’t know what I did wrong but I’m sorry!”

 

The older hit his head and a thump can be heard.

 

“You made me look like the bad guy out there! Is that what I get for being protective of my best friend!?” for some reason, Seongwu’s eyes got teary and Daniel definitely noticed it.

He cupped his hyung’s face and brought him closer to a hug. “I’m sorry, Seongwu. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought that it would’ve been embarrassing for her if I acted cold. I didn’t think it would make you look bad. Please forgive me.” and with that Seongwu fell into the deep well of emotions. He started sobbing and no words were coming out from his mouth.

 

_Daniel’s not mine. Why am I being like this? Why is he acting like this? Shouldn’t he be mad at me right now? For taking his chance to date one of the most popular girl in school? Fuck. Shut up, Seongwu. He’s hugging you right now. And it feels so good. Cherish the moment for once and stop thinking._

 

The bell rang and the two looked at each other. “Let’s skip class today, hyung. I’m pretty sure people are gonna be asking me a lot of questions today, I don’t want to answer them.”

 

Seongwu nods.

 

**Seongwu:**

Noona, I’m skipping class today. If the phone rings please take the call and tell them I’m not feeling good.

 

**Noona:**

That will be $10.If you make it $20 I’ll tell the school that Daniel’s not feeling well too.

 

**Seongwu:**

What?! How did you know I was skipping class with Daniel?!

**Noona:**

Daehwi told me what happened earlier and said that your friend Baejin told him that you guys didn’t enter the classroom after the commotion.

 

**Seongwu:**

Do you know that it’s weird that you talk to my friends?

 

**Noona:**

The phone just rang. Is it $10 or $20?

 

**Seongwu:**

$20.

 

 

The two went to their secret hideout. The arcade.

 

“It’s class hours. You guys shouldn’t be here. And you’re wearing your uniforms.” the owner tells them.

 

“Hyung~ Let us play please. Something happened earlier this morning and we don’t want to deal with all the questions today.” Daniel whined.

 

The owner was older his cousin Kang Dongho whom Daniel liked so much and looked up to. At a young age the guy was able to own his own arcade thanks to his parent’s support.

 

“Alright. Alright. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t skip class to go to the arcade when I was your age too. But seriously, you guys have to change clothes tho. Everybody will know you guys skipped class. I may have something in the back for you Daniel but for Seongwu, he’s kinda thin so.. uhm.. Jonghyun!!!” a slim figure appears from the back and walked towards the trio.

 

“What now Dongho? Some of us are actually trying to work here.” Jonghyun was Dongho’s best friend and kind of his business parter too.

 

“Lend Seongwu some of your clothes. They’re skipping classes so they need a disguise.”

“Wow. You’re such a good example for the kids.”

“I know.” Dongho winks.

 

Hours passed and before they knew it, it was quarter to 5pm.

 

“Shit. We need to go, Daniel-ah.”

“One last game, hyung. Please ~”

“It’s almost 5pm, Niel. It will take us approximately 15mins to go home if we take the bus but we need to be careful, our parents might see us.”

“Fine. Fine.” Daniel forces himself to withdraw from the game. He was playing Pacman for fuck’s sake. He was having a blast eating all those dots.

 

They quickly changed into their school uniforms and bid their goodbyes.

 

“Kang Dongho-hyung! Thank you for letting us play and lending us clothes!” Daniel brightfully says.

“Thank you, Dongho hyungnim and Jonghyun hyungnim.” Seongwu cites.

 

They took the bus going back their houses. To their dismay, the moment they stepped out of the bus, their favorite sunbaenims greeted them.

 

“Where the hell did you guys go?”Jisung asks in slightly angry tone.

“Somewhere.” Seongwu replies under his breath.

“Don’t act sassy with me, Seongwu-ya. I’m really dissapointed in you guys!”

 

“Hyung~ it’s not Seongwu’s fault. It’s mine. I knew that people were going to ask me questions about the confession... errr incident earlier so I dragged him to the arcade.” Daniel defended his buddy.

 

“What if your parents found out about it?!” Jisung scolds.

 

“They’re not. I told noona to lie for me.. us.” Seongwu tells him proudly.

 

“How much was it?” the older asked

 

“$20”

 

“Shit. Your sister’s better than mine. Seulgi’s lying price starts at $30.”

“Anyways, back to you guys skipping classes. Your homeroom teacher Ms. Kwon was actually looking for you. She tried to interrogate the two idiots and Minhyun but all she got was a ‘ _if I knew where they were, I’d be skipping classes too, Ms. Kwon_ ’ from Jaehwan. The idiot almost got kicked out of the class.” Jisung continues holding back his laughter as he was recalling Jaehwan’s response.

 

“I would’ve loved to see Ms. Kwon’s reaction to that.” Daniel with his easily amused self laughed at Jisung’s story.

 

“We have to get going, Niel. I just asked Minhyun if we had homework for tomorrow and our unlucky selves just missed a new discussion in Math, History and English class. So we might want to get started now.” Seongwu interrupts the two guys’ giggling session. He pulled dan to the direction of their apartment building and waves goodbye at their hyung.

 

“I already asked Minhyun, we didn’t miss anything important.” Daniel told Seongwu.

 

“I know you did. I saw you texting him earlier.”

 

“Then why did you lie to Jisung hyung?”

 

“Because..” Seongwu’s face redens. He’s been wanting to talk to Daniel seriously since earlier but the arcade was not the best place to talk.

 

“Daniel, I want to talk to you about something.. Daniel, I..”

Seongwu was cut off by a ‘ding’ sound coming out of Daniel’s phone.

 

“Hyung.. Soo Young just texted me.”

 

_Who gave her Daniel’s number?! I’m going to rip off somebody’s head tomorrow morning.._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take characters suggestions! Any idols you want to appear in this High School au? I’ll try to build a character for them but to my preference tho. Please comment if you have any!


End file.
